Of Mice and Sith
by TheXReaper
Summary: AU, Oneshot. Even as meticulous as a man Palpatine was, he couldn't control everything. The wrong words incited the wrath of the last person he wanted against him. After all, The best laid plans of Mice and Men often go awry.


Of Mice and Sith

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it is the property of George Lucas and Disney.

Anakin stood in shock of his actions. He couldn't believe what he had done. Master Windu had Palpatine beat. The Sith were to be exterminated. But he couldn't let that happen…

He needed Palpatine. He needed the knowledge of the Sith to save Padmé. Only a Sith Lord could use the Dark Side of the Force to cheat death. Only Palpatine could teach him.

As much as his heart tried to justify his reasons, he couldn't overcome the feelings of betrayal. He had betrayed the Jedi Order by seeking to learn the Dark Side. He had betrayed the Republic by siding with the Sith responsible for its collapse. And he betrayed Master Windu.

By severing his arm, he had given Palpatine an opening to blast Mace Windu with Force Lightning, not only torturing him and possibly killing him, but he used it to launch the Korun Master's body out the shattered window.

If he survived the Lightning, he didn't survive the fall.

Millions of emotions were running through Anakin's head at the moment. Despite his own personal struggle, he could still hear Palpatine screaming 'Unlimited Power' at the top of his lungs like a maniac.

Unable to cope, he stepped backwards before coming to rest on the desk.

"W-what have I done?"

Palpatine looked upon Anakin. Despite the raw power he exuded, he looked pathetic and weak at the moment. The joy that erupted in Palpatine when Anakin had aided him against the Jedi was obscene. And now, the young tortured Jedi was easy pickings for manipulation.

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin." He said soothingly. He had to convince him that the Dark Side was the only way. Any lingering doubts would hold him back.

"Become my apprentice, learn to use the Dark Side of the Force." He said seductively.

Anakin simply nodded. His thoughts turning towards Padmé and their unborn child.

"I will do whatever you ask." He breathed.

"Good…" His voice came out sickeningly sweet.

"Just help me save Padmé's life. I can't live without her." Anakin declared.

Palpatine inhaled slowly and looked thoughtful.

"To cheat death…is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together I know we can discover the secret…"

Palpatine was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize the silence that had fallen. He looked down and saw Anakin staring up at him with uncontrolled rage on his face. He slowly rose to his feet.

"You mean to tell me, that you do not know the secret?" Anakin said. His voice was calm and clear, but Palpatine knew the rage that festered underneath it.

"Anakin, I-" Palpatine started, but Anakin cut him off.

"I just betrayed the Jedi, the Republic, Padmé and Myself by helping you murder Master Windu, and all I have to show for it is a pathetic old man pretending to know the secrets of the Force." He growled.

Palpatine had nowhere to run. He lost his Lightsaber in the battle against Windu, he had damaged his body by channeling too much of the Dark Side at one time. It would be hours before he could use the Force. He would have to rely on his words.

"Anakin, don't be foolish-"

"Former Chancellor Palpatine-" Started Anakin.

"You need me-!"

"For the acts of treason-"

"Think of your child-!"

"…murder-"

"Don't you want to save Padmé-!?"

"…sabotage-"

"Don't do it-!"

"I, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and member of the Jedi Council-"

"You don't know what you're doing-!"

"Sentence you to death." Anakin finished with authority.

Before Palpatine could say anything else, Anakin lifted his sapphire Lightsaber and drove it through Palpatine's heart, destroying it.

"D-damn you, Jedi…"

Palpatine's body finally relaxed and slumped to the ground. As he fell, the Lightsaber burned through his body before finally exiting above his shoulder.

Anakin stood there, staring at the Sith Lord's disgusting body.

Finally, he extinguished his blade and made his way to the former Chancellors desk. He initiated a conference call between the remaining Jedi Council members.

There was no doubt. There was no confusion. Anakin knew he had done the right thing.

For the first time in his life, he felt peace.


End file.
